Las preguntas
by Towanda-J
Summary: Ayudado por inocentes preguntas, Harry se arriesga a decir lo que no se atreve con palabras directas. Oneshot HHr.


Este es el resultado de una noche aburrida. Eran más de la una, no tenía sueño ni ganas de hacer otra cosa. Entonces me dije: "¿por qué no escribir otro one-shot HHr?". Y eso fue todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Las preguntas**

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron.

- Y bien¿qué?- exclamó Harry bruscamente.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero

Harry se movió incómodo en la silla. Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la joven que le encargaba tres cervezas de mantequilla a Madame Rosmerta.

- Bueno...- la duda lo embargaba.

- Ya te dije que, por mí, todo está bien. ¿Es acaso por mi hermana?. Lamento ofenderte, pero dejaste de ser algo para ella hace mucho.

Harry no dijo nada, eso lo sabía. Y tampoco era que le preocupase demasiado. Levantó la vista al sentir que Hermione se sentaba a su lado, colocando las botellas de bebida sobre la mesa con la delicadeza propia de ella. La joven les sonrió, intrigada por el silencio repentino que envolvía a los dos hombres.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó curiosa.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada; la del primero era desafiante. Harry negó con la cabeza. Ron, con la vista fija en él, comenzó a beber la cerveza. Hermione los observó a ambos y luego, rindiéndose, imitó a su amigo pelirrojo.

Harry tenía la mirada fija en un punto perdido de la mesa, pensando... De improvisto, tomó su bebida y la vació de un trago, dándose valor. Y es que lo necesitaba. Hermione lo miró preocupada, Ron lo observaba con un semblante serio, en esa nueva faceta suya que parecía la de un agente secreto.

Harry dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa con un golpe. Luego se giró hacia Hermione, quedando cara a cara con ella. Ron no pudo contener una sonrisa, que borró enseguida.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry

- ¿Sí Harry?- susurró ella, perdida en las esmeraldas de su amigo.

Harry respiró profundo: ya no había marcha atrás.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que... que... te amo?- soltó Harry de corrido.

Hermione se quedó muda, mirándolo sorprendida. Luego de unos segundos en los que pareció reflexionar, habló.

- Bueno... si me dijeras eso, todo cambiaría- respondió segura.

Harry asintió torpemente. Ron permanecía en silencio, rezando para que la cosa terminase bien.

- ¿Cambiaría para bien o para mal?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione vaciló. Arrugó el entrecejo, pensando una respuesta que no la comprometiera tanto.

- Eso dependería de los dos- dijo al fin

Harry sonrió. Ron le infundía ánimos silenciosamente.

- Es cierto- Harry iba a formular otra pregunta, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas Harry?- preguntó incómoda dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Ron, como si éste tuviese la culpa de todo.

Harry tragó saliva. Ojeó su botella de cerveza, pero descubrió con pesar que la había vaciado hacía unos instantes. Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, que lo contemplaba desafiante... como incitándolo a continuar lo que había comenzado.

- Te hago estas preguntas porque...- Hermione parecía ¿esperanzada?- Porque... quiero saberlo.

Harry maldijo su falta de inspiración. Hermione se veía algo desilusionada.

- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- inquirió.

El corazón de Harry latía fuertemente. El joven pensó que podría morir allí mismo de un ataque cardíaco si no se lo decía.

- Quiero saber... si tú me amas como yo te amo- susurró, quitándose un gran peso de encima.

Hermione abrió levemente la boca; sus ojos cargados de emoción no se despegaban de los de Harry. Ron hizo un leve gesto de triunfo por debajo de la mesa.

Harry todavía no se recuperaba del posible ataque cardíaco. Se levantó, conciente de que, si moría, lo haría de pie. Hermione también se levantó, sin romper el contacto visual que tenía con su amigo. Ron, en cambio, permaneció sentado. Desde aquella posición podía contemplar todo mucho mejor.

Hermione tomó aire antes de dar su respuesta.

- Creo que eso deberíamos comprobarlo de otra manera- dijo, su voz temblando.

Harry dio un paso hacia ella, ganando confianza en sí mismo. Sólo un estrecho espacio los separaba.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y cómo vamos a comprobarlo¿Es necesario hacerlo?- susurró ilusionado.

Hermione sonrió, y por toda respuesta se acercó completamente hacia él y lo besó. Harry, feliz, le correspondió el beso, abrazándola por la cintura. Ron sonrió, alegre por sus dos amigos. Decidiendo mantener una respetuosa compostura, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se encontró con un tipo que miraba la escena con la boca abierta. Debería haberlo imaginado. Harry Potter nunca pasaba desapercibido. El tipo se percató que Ron lo observaba y le devolvió la mirada. Ron le hizo un gesto desafiante con la cabeza, como diciendo _¿tú qué miras?. _El hombre pareció incomodarse y lo único que se atrevió a mirar por los restantes minutos fueron las marcas de su mesa.

Harry y Hermione, ajenos a todo lo que había alrededor, seguían en lo suyo. Ron sonrió triunfal una vez más y se dirigió a pagar la cuenta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juevoes 22 de febrero, 2:04 a.m

Corto, pero lindo. ¿Opinás lo mismo¿No?. Para hacérmelo saber, escribe un **REVIEW.**

Besos a todos

·Towanda·


End file.
